The present disclosure relates generally to food grinders and accessories therefor.
A food grinder is an appliance that grinds meat and other foods. An auger propels the food toward a rotating blade. The auger is removable by a user for cleaning. This is conventionally accomplished by hand. However, the auger can be difficult to remove, particularly after using the grinder.
It is known to create a special, single-purpose tool to help remove the auger. However, such special, single-purpose tools are undesirable. They take up additional room in the packaging of the box, increasing costs associated with packaging and shipping the appliance. Therefore, they increase the cost of buying a food grinder and may be misplaced by the user. The user must also clean the tool as it comes into contact with the auger that has processed raw meat.
It has heretofore not been discovered how to create a food grinder in which the auger is readily removed without the use of a special, single-purpose tool. The stomper and food grinder system of the following disclosure accomplishes the above and other objectives and overcomes at least the above-described disadvantages of conventional food grinders.